Right Place, Right Tme
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: All that matter was that it resulted in her getting what she craved, needed, wanted and loved. Nathan Wuornos.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just an idea that I thought of at 2:30 in the morning. So, I just had to write it down. It's based around (Episode 2x04 – Sparks and Recreation). I accept all reviews: The Good, Bad and (Justified) Flames. No Complaints if something is not cannon. Cannon is too overrated anyway. **

Nathan stood in the doorway of his new office, trying not to be obvious as he watched Audrey lock the door to her office for the night. The door that led to the office that He had shared with her, from the moment she had arrived in Haven. But, when his father died everything changed. He was the new Chief of Police now.

Unfortunately, with the new job title came more responsibility. And, it felt like it was starting to put a strain on his and Audrey's friendship. Especially, now that Chris Brody had wormed his way into Audrey's life. Suddenly, He felt a pleasurable shock run through his body. Nathan came back to reality, to see Audrey standing in front of him. She had a concerned look on her face, and was holding his right hand.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Audrey asked, not letting go of his hand. "You look worried."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said, half-lying and giving her a small smile. "A lot of paperwork and it's still not easy being in my new office."

"Your Father would be proud of you, and so am I." She said, gently squeezing his hand. "Do you want me to stay?"

"We can order a pizza." She said, and for a minute Nathan thought she wanted him to ask her to stay. "And, I could help you with the paperwork."

"Don't you have a date with Chris Brody tonight?" Nathan asked, trying to hide his jealousy.

"I'm only meeting him for drinks." Audrey said, giving him a smile and squeezed his hand a little harder. "It's not an official date."

"Parker." He said, reluctantly removing his hand. "Go have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need me…" She started to say, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I have your cell number." Nathan interrupted her, finishing her sentence. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Nathan." Audrey said, walking away without looking back.

Nathan watched her walk down the hallway, and then walked back into his office slamming the door behind him. What the Hell was he thinking? He knew she was hinting for him to ask her to stay. He should've just pulled her into his office, slam the door shut, pushed her up against the nearest wall and kissed her senseless. Then, deal with whatever consequence after.

But, Nathan promised himself that he wouldn't use her just so he could feel. He didn't want to risk their friendship or the chance of something more. He didn't want Audrey to feel obligated to touch him, just because her touch was the only thing he could feel. He wanted Audrey to want him to touch her, because he was in love with her. Nathan shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts before any of his fantasies involving Audrey took over his mind completely.

He sat down at his desk, trying to finish the small stack of paperwork in front of him. Fifteen minutes later, he was still staring at the same piece of paper. He sat back in the leather chair, with his eyes closed for a moment. Was he really going to just sit here doing nothing, and just let Chris Brody take Audrey away from him?

Audrey was in her apartment above The Grey Gull restaurant, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her silky blonde hair was up, with only a few strands left down and framing her beautiful face. She was wearing a black V-Neck tee shirt, jeans that flared at the bottom and Black boots. She only agreed to meet Chris Brody for drinks, to make a certain Chief of Police jealous. Not because she was interested in him.

Audrey knew Chris was only interested in her, because she was immune to his affliction. And, that was making people love him against their will. Really, what kind of man would ask a woman out at his Father's wake? Audrey had seen how fast Nathan had come out of the 'I love you, Man' trance, the moment Chris asked her out. Part of her knew it was wrong to use Chris, but she didn't care. All that matter was that it resulted in her getting what she craved, needed, wanted and loved. Nathan Wuornos.

As their friendship grew so did her attraction and interest in Nathan. From his affliction of not being able to feel touch to his pancake obsession, and so much more. She was jealous when he was dating Jess, but said nothing. Probably because of her lack of successful relationships, and she didn't want to screw up her friendship with Nathan and the chance of something more.

But, when Jess left him, everything changed. Nathan would brush up against her, shake her hand, and give her high fives very often. Sometimes his touches were accidental other times she knew they were intentional. She just took it as a sign that he was attracted to her too.

Audrey didn't want to be the 'Rebound Girl', especially now that she found a relationship that would last if given the chance. So, she wasn't going to push him. Instead, take it one day at a time. Nathan finally told her that he could feel her touch, the day after his Father died. She wasn't really mad about his reason for not telling her the moment he found out.

It was the doubt that he was only interested in the fact, that he could feel another person's touch. And, if it turned out that he wasn't interested in her at all. A few weeks after that, he had asked her if she felt weird because she was the only thing he could feel. She remembered asking why she would feel weird about it. Maybe, he took her response as her not being interested in anything but friendship between them. And, he finally was.

But, now that he was the new Chief of Police things were different between them. They had separate offices now, more responsibilities, and their relationship was more professional than friendship. She missed his intentional touches, sharing an office with him and just him in general. She felt like they were being pulled away from each other, and she hated it.

Audrey felt like she was losing her best friend. The one person she absolutely trusted. The man she had fallen in love, and had become her home in this troubled town. Hopefully, he understood the hidden meaning behind her words in their conversation before she left. Damn, the closet romantic in her for wanting him to figure out that she wanted him.

The sound of knocking on the door brought Audrey back to reality. Audrey looked at the alarm clock, on the stand next to her bed. She was supposes to meet Chris at 6pm and it was only 5:45pm. The new bartender probably told Chris she lived up above the restaurant. But, when she opened the door no one was there.

Then, she noticed the pizza box with a bouquet of Lilies and Lilacs lying on top of it. Audrey smiled as she picked them up, and a pair of boots came into view. She slowly stood up, her eyes staring at every inch of the jean and tee shirt clad body. Until she was finally standing face to face, or rather face to chest with him.

"Let's say a guy like me who can't feel anything meets a woman discovers he can feel her touch." Nathan said, smiling at her. "It seems like fate doesn't it?"

Audrey smile back at him, adjusting the pizza box so it was between her hip and right arm. She reached up with her left hand cupped his cheek. Nathan closed his eyes, as the pleasurable shock ran through his body, whenever he had skin to skin contact with her.

"If it's fate, then what is keeping them apart?" Audrey asked, her thumb slowly stroking his cheek. Nathan opened his eyes and stared into hers. He could see the want, need and love that he was sure his eyes were showing as well. He gently took her hand off his face with his right hand, their fingers immediately entwining as he kissed the back of it.

"Nothing ever again, this is forever." He replied smiling, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. Unfortunately, the need for air made its presence known.

"You are right the lips really are the most sensitive skin on your body." She said smiling, still sounding a little breathless. "But, I wonder how sensitive the rest of your body is to your lips."

"I'm the only one that can help you with that." Nathan replied, as Audrey pulled him into her apartment and he kicked the door shut. However, they were unaware that they were being watched.

"So, pizza and flowers won her over." Duke said sarcastically, as Chris Brody looked up at the now empty staircase pissed off. "Half the guys in town including myself would've showered her with them, had we'd known it would win her heart.

"I'm not surprised though." He continued. "It was meant to be."

"The only thing Nathan can feel with his affliction is Audrey's touch." He finished. "And, the only man Audrey wants touching her is Nathan."

"You planned this." Chris said angrily, glaring at Duke's back. "Didn't you?"

"Nope." Duke said a sly smile on his face, as he walked away. "Everyone was in the right place, at the right time."

"Don't hate the players, hate the game." He finished. "Call it Fate."


End file.
